Crush
by 96MusicLover96
Summary: They were best friends.....but he liked her. The best way to tell her is through a song..... based on david archuletta's somg 'Crush'


**Crush**

_I hung up the phone tonight Something happened for the first time deep inside It was a rush, what a rush _

I just got of the phone with my bestest friend in the whole wide world. As soon as she put the phone I felt emptiness. Why was I feeling like this? It never happened before. It was like I needed her to be with me, I need to always hear her voice. That was the day I realized I liked my best friend.

_'Cause the possibility That you would ever feel the same way about me It's just too much, just too much_

Each day I see you I know you only think of me as your brother or friend and nothing more. It would never be possible for someone as beautiful and amazing as you to like someone like me.

_Why do I keep running from the truth? All I ever think about is you You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized_

Many of our friends suspected I liked you but I always denied saying I thought of you as just a friend. Yet they don't know I think of you as much more than that. You are always on mind. Everytime I see you is like seeing an angel. I get so hypnotized by your beauty so mesmerized by your sweet voice ringing through my ears.

_Do you ever think when you're all alone All that we can be, where this thing can go?_

Even though I know there is the slightest chance for us to be together I can't help but wonder Did you ever just think of us being together?, All those times when it was just you and me did you ever feel a connection? Did you ever wonder if you give me the chance how our world might be and where it will take us??

_Am I crazy or falling in love? Is it real or just another crush?_

Every day I find myself wondering what could all of this mean. Is it just my mind playing tricks or am I starting to fall for you??? Is this a crush that will fade or Is it love that will last forever….

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you? Are you holding back like the way I do?_

Everytime I see you does your breath get caught up in your throat? Are you holding back what you feel because you are afraid of ruining our friendship? Because if you do that's exactly how I feel.

_'Cause I'm trying and trying to walk away But I know this crush ain't goin' away_

Everytime I try, I try to get you out of my mind. I try to stop thinking of you. I try to find somebody else but I cant. You are attached to me. I don't know if it's love or just a crush but whatever it is I can't make it go away

_Has it ever crossed your mind When we're hanging, spending time girl, are we just friends? Is there more, is there more?_

Did you ever come across a time where your thoughts start to wonder if we were more than friends? Did you ever think we have something special??

_See it's a chance we've gotta take 'Cause I believe that we can make this into something that will last Last forever, forever_

Sometimes you gotta take a risk and have faith. Because I strongly believe if you give me the chance we can make this into something lasting forever and always. We would be inseperable, unbreakable, untouchable.

Mitichie's eyes flew open as she read the letter given to her by her best friend Nate. She was speechless. She never knew Nate had be feeling this way. She ran out of her house all the way to the park, not caring how much her legs hurt she had to find Nate. Knowing Nate he would probably be up in their secret tree house they had since 8. She rushed up to see Nate looking out the window as his hands brushed through his curly brown hair.

Mitchie couldn't help but smile when she saw how utterly gorgeous he looked. "Nate" she started to say but got cut off "Mitchie, I'm sorry but I had to let you know I couldn't take it any longer I know you probably don't-" he got cut off this time by Mitchie as she ran towards him and kissed him with so much passion. When they both pulled away Mitchie looked up at Nate who had a huge smile. Mitchie giggled a little. Then she slowly wraped her arms around Nate's neck as she whispered softly in to his ear "I feel the exact same way."


End file.
